Divinity, Thy Name is Blood
by Clockwork-hart1
Summary: A fragile Slayer with a murderous appetite comes across a broken Vampiress plagued with visions and searching for a lost 'childe', unaware they've lived lives in parallel. This is when Dana (from Angel Series 5) met Drusilla.
1. Captive

Set pretty much immediately post Damage.

Disclaimer: You know the drill. I ain't Joss therefore I own el zilcho. I appreciate you not suing by broke arse!

Enjoy the crazy darkness, kids.

* * *

Dana woke up with a scream. Where was she? Lustreless and dull with fake light that burned her eyes, surrounded by girls. Surrounded by shackles. Loudness filled her head, the chatter and hum of teenage girls and erratic thrum of the van gliding over potholes and greeting Earth with a crash was no match for the familiar chatter and hum of power that overwhelmed her.

It was so alike. It was so different. And broken. And wrong.

It hardly occurred to her that it was her that was broken, wrong. She could never be broken, she was strong. Too strong to ever be captive again.

Wrists flexed against the sharp bite of steel clamped around them, the jangle of the attached chains a promised melody of screams. She yanked hard at them, no one's prisoner.

"Dana?" a voice, tentative. Blonde, female, strong. Familiar strength rolled off this girl in waves, just like it did all the others that crowded her so close. Too close. The strength burned. Not demonic, not human but something else, something ancient. Slayer. A cruel growl clawed out of Dana's throat. She was afraid that at any moment she would be ripped out of her head and forced into another, once again to fight the darkness that clung to her like skin. Forced again to feel claws in her throat , fangs buried in her veins, knives lacerating her chest. She began to pull harder at the chains, desperate for freedom. She wouldn't die again. She'd died so many times now that she'd lost count.

Twice, in fact, at the hands of the vampire she had been torturing. The one who could never touch her again. What happened? Where did he go?

"Dana, calm down. You're safe." The blonde slayer was talking, voice soft. Safe. Dana sneered. She was a prisoner, that was not safe.

"No", she whispered.

"No what?" The Slayer's hand came out to grace Dana's arm, an act of comfort.

A touch was a gesture too far. One last tug and the chains broke free of the wall, slamming hard into the face of the blonde slayer, knocking her backwards to collide with the door. Suddenly Dana was swarmed by slayer arms, reaching for her to hold her down. To put her down. They punch and kick and flail and they may be strong, but they can't touch her. Chains soar through the air, breaking skin and spilling blood. Hard metal slaps around faces and wraps around throats. Slayers attack and Dana must survive, always survive. She pulls the chains hard, breaking bones, snapping necks. A leg swerves out and knocks feet from beneath her opponents. Don't stop fighting until everyone is down.

The rocking of the van as it thundered down the road kept the fight unnoticed by the driver, screams drowned out by obnoxious music. Five Slayers floored and no one even knows.

Dana dipped her hand into the bloody halo framing the blonde Slayer's broken body. Coated her face in battle paint, victim's blood a trophy. Her hand clawed at the van door, slamming and kicking, desperate for freedom. The door flew open and Dana was flung out of the van, small body dragging against rough road-floor. Skin is torn from flesh and is bared to the road beneath her. But she rose to her feet on impact and she ran deep into the darkness beyond.

Her arms are unshackled, her body naked. Her soul naked. Her power, naked.

Dana was free.

(To be continued... Fell free to review! Feel obliged to review! Please don't berate me with abuse in your review! I'll update once I get a review so get typing... I'm gonna say "review" again, just for effect.)


	2. Lost

A/N: I got bored of waiting for a review. I'd already written this chapter so I thought I would be nice and treat you. But I would still like a review, just so I know someone's read it... Because the traffic numbers are never right, they're all probably me. Okay, well, back to the story. This is mostly from Drusilla's POV (Still in third person)

* * *

She was tracking her childe. Naughty, bad, bad little girl had run away whilst they were hunting and now Dru had to find her. "Here I come, ready or not…" The Vampiress' cackle flooded the night beyond. Such a fun game they play… She stopped dead in the road, scenting the air. Close, she was so very, very close. Drusilla's mouth curved into a smile. _Mummy always wins_.

There she was, stumbling along the tarmac, dripping in the life-blood of her victims. Pride swelled in the Vampiress, she'd raised such a naughty Childe. She studied the girl approaching. Something was different. Something was wrong. She growled her dissent. .

Laughter filled her head. Pixies, so very mocking. Dru scolded them, conjuring images of torture and pain. Laughter only increased, as though daring, but Drusilla would comply, she always did.

The girl hovered closer, back straightened but head hung like a wild creature scenting for it's food. Closer and closer she approached the Vampiress until their bodies barely touched.

"Naughty dolly. Mummy told you not to run off." Drusilla scolded aloud this time, eyes burning with annoyance. Her scent was wrong. It burnt Dru's nostrils. It burnt like sunshine, so brilliantly pure. She washed the purity away so long ago now that it shocks her. Her mouth tasted like ashes. "This won't do. This won't do at all." The Vampiress was worried now, her head shook, her hand shook, everything was shaking. The pixie voices laughed so loud. They knew that her brain lied but they won't let her understand. She backhanded the Slayer away. "What have you done with my daughter!" Drusilla was shrieking, trying desperately to drown out the laughter.

"Vampire" the girl whispered before settling into a growl. "Burrowed in her head, made her a puppet for your hands, slashing life away with your claws." Dana hissed at the vampire. "I felt her die. You killed me." Dana launched herself at the vampire. Contact sent a shock through her bones. She was thrown off of the Vampiress onto the ground. It hurt. Not physical pain. It hurt inside, somewhere broken that Dana couldn't reach.

Drusilla thought she remembered. She thought her Childe remembered. But that was wrong. So wrong. "My little poppet, what have they done to us?" Drusilla looked up to the sky then to the crouching slayer. She understood. The stars had been showing her what would be hers. They had showed her her soul, still shattered in a new shell. Destined to live out the same pain until the world finally gave up. The stars had shown her how to change it.

Drusilla did not need a new dolly. She needed a new Childe.

She touched the girl, the Slayer on the arm, surprised she didn't scuttle away.

Dana felt the cold touch of the Vampire on her arm but she didn't want to fight it. It did not feel wrong or threatening. Maternal. She gazed up into the Vampiress' eyes, saw her reflection. Saw the stars.

And Drusilla showed her everything she'd seen, everything she'd thought was true.

"Be in me."

(To be continued... Cue hugely dramatic music and bolts or lightning. End scene...)


	3. Family

_She opened hypnotic eyes to the grey-scale world of a basement. The sweet stench of molasses and blood entwined as she breathed deeply. Unnecessary but intoxicating._

_Fear. That stank too._

_ She did not know how she got here, but that was nothing new. Often the stars would whisper such evil things that when finally silence came she had lost days at a time, waking somewhere entirely foreign._

_Blood called out like a siren song, the Vampiress gliding towards the scent; strong and consuming and potent. It flooded her senses and drowned anything but her insatiable need. This was special blood. Girl blood. Slayer Blood. A pink tongue crept from beneath scarlet lips, a hungry growl emerged from her throat._

_The world began to fracture. Dru watched it through kaleidoscope vision, everything shattered into a thousand pieces. She followed the blood to a column, a small girl tethered to it, weeping._

_"Hello, love, whatever's the matter?" She was covered in blood. Dru inhaled, the blood infecting her dead lungs, coating them in the sweetness, so sweet it starts to burn. Blood of sunshine. And others. With each breath Dru heard the screams, Mummy screaming, Daddy screaming, everyone screaming until she's the only one left. "You poor little baby."_

_She could taste the torture. Marks so familiar on the child's skin. Welts and gashes galore. Silence and hushed pleas whispered of naughty things. The artistry Drusilla appreciated, such perfect care taken to so perfectly break a girl._

_She reached a cold, soft hand out to touch the track marks, lightest graces blossoming sparks and she is there. Drusilla felt the needle slide in, penetrating soft, warm skin. There was a flash and a monastery is littered with corpses, there she lay, so exquisitely broken. She watched her mother and her father die and she cried and she screamed. She's the child, and she watched her parents die and remained so utterly silent. She and the girl, one and the same. _

_A flash of white and gold dragged Drusilla back to the basement . Gold eyes, white fangs. Pull of blood just too strong._

_The girl whimpered and changed._

_Kaleidoscope eyes see two. A lost little girl alone in the dark and almost a woman, crazed and strong with blood coating her face. The child becomes a Slayer yet remains so mad._

_Drusilla clapped. So mad. So joyously, painfully mad. A pixie voice locked within her skull made a bloody promise as the child vanished, leaving Dru alone with the tethered slayer._

_"Oh, my Princess, how they hurt you," she cooed and sang oh so softly, "You bathe yourself in blood when you should bathe in ashes." Maniacal laughter slipped form Dru's tongue, "ashes to ashes we all fall down, a bloody kiss to make us bound. Mummy can make it better. Make the pain skip merrily away."_

_The girl's eyes glowed in the darkness as she huddled, as she shook. Drusilla's eyes never leaving hers. But the girl must trust. Must see._

_She must surrender willingly._

_Only by the muttering of three soft words._

_"Be in me."_

A haze of fangs and blood drag the memory far away…

The middle of the road. That's where they stood. Where they awoke. Darkness still blanketing light, moon restraining the evil of Sunshine.

Drusilla touched the Slayer's arm. "Dana."

Dana nodded, gazing from the moon to the Vampiress' eyes. "Mother."

And the Vampiress bit.


End file.
